


Energy

by Danvers (fairytalehearts)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, supercanary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/Danvers
Summary: Kara can feel some sort of energy between herself and Sara and it comes to fruition into the post team up Movie Night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write femslash or smut well but I'm pretty happy with how this came out. I decided I write what I want- so here it is :)

“So you and Sara seem pretty chummy.”

Kara did not like Alex’s tone. Not one bit. While her crush on Jimmy was all awkward glances and smiles, ever since the time traveling heroes had landed in National City, she had a weird chemistry with Sara. The blonde looked at her like she was going to eat her for dinner and Kara had somehow become a good at flirting.

Refilling the popcorn bowl, Kara turned to her sister across the island from her and shrugged. “Sara and I are just really good friends, Alex.”

“My friends don’t call me cute every other sentence.” Alex pointed out taking the bowl from her and sitting in the chair. Legends apparently didn’t get much down time in their own time and they were all grateful for a chance to watch a movie.

Ray had fallen asleep half-way into the movie and Winn had offered him his couch the two leaving when the first movie was over.Firestorm had left into the second one to fly to Central City to visit Professor Stein’s wife. Mick hadn’t wanted to come-

Which basically left her and Sara to cuddle on the couch. Sara looked very at home wrapped in her favorite blanket and trading jokes with Alex. Ray hadn’t said much before they started the movie but he did make it seem that this was more for Sara’s benefit than his own. Sara was still grieving her sister’s loss and that was something Kara was uniquely qualified to help with.

If someone were to kill Alex she didn’t know what she’d do.

Sara lifted her arm up to let her in under the blanket and Kara climbed underneath, tucking her body next to Sara’s. It was nice and warm and soft-

-That was her boobs.

Squeaking, she shifted so her head wasn’t under the covers, she emerged not sure where it was safe to put her arm. Sara leaned forward and Kara put it behind her back. The other woman had removed her bra and instead of nervous energy she normally got when presented with an awkward situation, she instead felt empowered. And hot. She was too hot to be cuddling with a hot blonde on her couch wearing next to nothing.

Third movie over, Alex made her goodbyes and hugged her close before whispering, “Have fun. I love you, Sis. No matter what.”

Closing the door behind her sister, she locked it and swung her arms on the way back to the couch. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to say or do in this situation. Being attracted to a woman was a new experience for her and maybe there were rules she didn’t know about or-

Looking down at Sara, she’d bundled all of her hair in a top knot on top of her hair and her blue eyes twinkled mischievously at her.

Sara motioned for her to sit again and took her hand, “I’m attracted to you, Kara. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so just let me know if it’s too much for you.”

“If what’s too much for me?” Kara questioned looking down at their entwined fingers. Their hands were apparently a distraction because Sara leaned over and kissed the side of her cheek, the bottom of her chin, and finally took her bottom lip between her own.

This wasn’t her first kiss, but she had always felt like she needed to hold back with everything involving another person. Accidentally hurting someone was always a possibility and it really limited her dating prospects- but she couldn’t think about that when Sara let go of her hand to press her back against the couch.

“Is this okay?” Sara whispered shifting her weight so she had one thigh on either side of her body. Kara bit her lip but nodded rubbing her thighs together to try to alleviate the pressure building between her legs.

Sara crossed her arms removing the thin gray t-shirt she was wearing and threw it somewhere towards the kitchen. The moonlight from the window gave her pale skin a glow that Kara found mesmerizing. Her round breasts rose and fell slightly as she breathed in and out and if Kara had any doubts before now she didn’t now.

Her nipples were taught and so pink- Kara couldn’t wait to touch them. She could tell that Sara was trying to make it easier for her, being her first time and everything, but Kara didn’t want her to have all the fun.

Floating the two of them up in the air, she did a barrel dive that Clark showed her to reverse their positions. Sara gave her pointed look before giggling.

“I’ve never had sex floating before.”

“Oh, I’ll make you fly, Sweetie.” Kara smirked confidently, unbuttoning her own ridiculous pajama top and throwing it towards Sara’s in the kitchen. The cool air in her apartment was doing wonderful things to her own breasts and that gave her the boost of confidence she needed. She was really going to do this. Have sex with a woman. Hopefully a few times to make sure they were doing it right.

Turning Sara quick enough toss her body up a few inches, she peeled off her leggings and then tossed her up again to remove her red lace thong. Moving down her body she floated them back to the couch and settled over her crotch.

“I’m gonna try some things, let me know if you like it?” Kara didn’t wait for Sara’s response but she exhaled across her trim hips a little colder than she meant to. Sara shivered, from the cold or anticipation, Kara didn’t know. Kissing her hip bone, her thigh, she moved to the other woman’s weeping core and gave one long lick to suck up some of her juices. It tasted salty and smelled a little fishy but Kara decided she liked the taste.

“You totally think I’m hot!” Kara smiled triumphantly.

“You’re hot Danvers. Let’s get a move on.”

“So all that stuff earlier about me being too green and too perky was just a façade?”

Sara pulled on her hair and the movement slammed her face into Sara’s pussy. If she was anyone else it would have hurt but Sara was more experienced- she knew what she liked. Kara liked it when Sara lost it. But the Canary wasn’t ready for what was about to happen next.

Flicking her tongue against Sara’s clit, Kara had to hold the blonde’s gorgeous body against the couch with her hands, one settling on her flat stomach and the other working it’s way to her right nipple that was begging for attention.

Using her super powers probably was cheating but her tongue could swirl back and forth and then in a circle better than any vibrator.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh, shit.”

Running her thumb around her areola, Kara felt Sara’s whole body tense up before she screamed. Kara wasn’t sure how to explain it but, one moment Sara could have been sleeping and then her hips were bucking wildly, her grip on her hair yanking at random intervals her other hand pinching her left nipple.

Exhaling out of her nose, Kara felt quite proud of herself until the convulsing started again. Her chin was coated with sticky cum and Sara’s whole body looked thoroughly flushed. Sara dropped her hair and her arm was at her side limply, the other woman struggling to breathe.

“Oh, Kara. Baby, come here.”

“But Sara, I didn’t even use my fingers.” Kara pouted, “And now I know some of the things you like. One nipple needs to be loved and the other needs to be punished.”

Rubbing the right nipple again for good measure she couldn’t wait to play with the left one. Worming her hand down her body, she shoved two fingers into her still quivering quim and bent them at the knuckle.

“See I was a little intimidated by you at first, Sara. The big bad White Canary but now I’ve got you at my mercy and you’re so soft. And wet for me. It’s all over my face and you’re sensitive too, I bet if I blew on your clit you’d come again for me. Do you want to make me happy and come again for me?”

Sara nodded enthusiastically. Kara really felt this was going to go differently. She was the inexperienced one but having a naked Sara Lance on her couch just gave her so many fun ideas.

This was going to be fun. Being in control just gave her the tingles up and down her body.

Slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her new best friend’s body, Sara was practically delirious in her begging: Please, Kara. Harder Kara. Sara's body coated in moonlight and perspiration was probably the sexiest thing Kara had ever seen.

“This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Kara smiled twitching her thumb back and forth Sara screaming her name as she came undone again.

“Yes! Kara. Yes! Fuck!”

Sara’s orgasm was over quicker than the last two and she bolted up to tackle her backwards into the couch grinding their bodies together. “You’re so dirty. I think you need to take a shower.”

“Really? I did give you three great orgasms, maybe you’re the dirty one.” Kara didn’t know who this confident, strong woman was, but she liked it. “But I could like totally, come now too, right, Babe?”

Kara floated the two of them off the couch and kicked her feet in the air to float them towards her shower, Sara removing her pajama bottoms and soaked panties on the way between scalding hot kisses. Pouring all of her emotions into the kiss, Sara thanked her with tiny flicks of her tongue into her mouth, in loving caresses against her rib cage.

Kara had never been more turned on in her life. Making someone as tough as Sara come undone was the best drug.

Grabbing under her perfectly round ass, Kara stepped one leg down to right them from their floating position. She was naked, exposed, and maybe a little bit in lust. Zipping them around the room she lit the candles with her laser vision and turned on the bath.

“Most people can’t lift me with two fingers.” Sara laughed peppering her face with kisses, “You’re doing great, Kara. So great. You’re so good to me. Giving me a place to crash, fucking my brains out. I needed this. And not just because you have the perkiest breasts and ass I’ve ever seen.”

“I know you love my two fingers.” Kara flirted not wanting to let Sara go. Their aching nipples were rubbing together, and she couldn’t wait to watch Sara’s breasts bob in the bubbly water. But she planned on coming before then.

Setting Sara down on the edge of the sink she knew it was time to fess up.

“Iveneveractuallyhadsexwithanotherpersonbecauseyouknowsuperpowers.”

Sara smirked knowingly, “Good thing I’m such a good teacher. God, you’re so hot I just want to eat you.”

Kara was suddenly nervous. She’d just licked an orgasm out of Sara’s fantastic body and here she was, a scrawny girl who could benchpress busses and wore a pushup bra all the time. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she used her toe to kick off the bath water and turned to Sara.

“What if I’m not good at the receiving part? What if I hurt you?”

“Kara if you can walk without flying and open doors without breaking them, we can work on your control with orgasms. I want to make you come for me. And then I want to kiss you in that sudsy bath water and cuddle until we fall asleep.”

“You’re amazing.” Kara shuddered as Sara slunk to the floor and on her knees.

While Kara didn’t know what she was doing, Sara kissed her clit and Kara did her best to grip the sink without breaking it while she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Just as she thought it was going to end, Sara slipped a finger towards tight rim of her ass and Kara lost it. Grinding against Sara's mouth she could barely breathe or control her body. Her toes went numb, but she felt amazing as the pleasure finally died down.

Nothing was hotter than Sara wiping her mouth and leading her towards the tub.

Kara didn’t remember the water splashing over the edge or the smell of the bath bomb, but Sara dipping her head underneath the water and emerging, gold ribbons of glitter dripping down her face and breasts made her hand fly down to her own clit and start rubbing.she could watch Sara forever, her brain running a mile a minute. 

So many different scenarios, Sara fucking her from behind, Sara stripping for her, Sara Sara Sara Sara.

Leaning her head back against the edge of the tub she watched as Sara turned onto her stomach and so she could lay on Kara’s chest.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”  
Sara hummed in approval before dipping her head under the water just enough to suck on Kara’s left nipple. The left one had always been less ready to pucker unlike the right one, but as Sara made love to it with her mouth it gave the most delicious wave of pleasure straight to her core.

Out of breath, Sara added her hand over Kara’s, “Sometimes you need to be a little rough and sometimes you need to be soft like your delicate pussy is so sensitive I swear.”

Sara slowed Kara’s ministrations and Kara gave in. She gave in to Sara’s hands and her face and her perfect tits. She gave in to her heart and her clenching pussy. Sara. Sara. Sara.

The kissing and the orgasms in the tub were so gentle and she was so tired. Sara lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in a fluffy towel taking great care across her chest and between her legs.

So soft. So caring. That was her Sara. The Sara she wanted to know. The one that smiled and tickled her and fucked her against the sink. Kara was going to make it her mission to make Sara happy all time.

But starting in the morning after they both got some sleep. Kara normally slept in her pajamas but she was too tired to care. Letting Sara have complete control she changed into something much to risqué for bed- a teddy with a complicated set of straps that somehow fit her perfectly and no panties.

“Wha?”

“Oh Peach, just go with it.” Sara chuckled, setting her on top of the sink to apply moisturizer on her face. Sara stopped to do the same to her own face and Kara didn’t know where she got all of the beauty products, but Sara had somehow managed to dress her in the world’s comfiest sexy lingerie and toned and moisturized her face before tucking the two of them into bed.

Kara loved Sara’s hands, a little rough at the tips but still soft. She was half-asleep but she did get an eyeful of what Sara was wearing a thin slip that let the world know that her- yawn- nipples wanted attention.

Drowsy, she sucked the closest nipple through the silk nightgown until she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Sara was gone with a note promising to be back. And a list of sex toys to purchase for when she did.

Smiling, Kara finally let the nervous energy take over. Because Sara signed the note –Your Girlfriend.

Looking at herself in the mirror she looked like a completely different person. And she liked what she saw so much she couldn’t help her hands from running up and down her body. Sara made her look sexy, feel so loved-, and she couldn’t wait to see what was next for them.

 


End file.
